Right to Remain Silent
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: For Inujuju712: Officer Claude Faustus and Officer Sebastian Michaelis, ready to haul your sorry ass to jail. Who wants the right to remain silent? Foursome AU, yaoi and you know what


**Author's Note: feeling like a zombie, so I pushed this foursome outta my system just for the heck of it.**

**Drunk off my ass while listening to Lorde. So, yeah.**

**Made for Inujuju712. Here's your one shot, sweetie.**

**Warning: Orgy sex between underage boys and pervy police officers. Reporting me means you're stupid not to notice that half of the Kuroshitsuji fandom consists of porn. I don't give a fuck about what the rules are. Strawberry daiquiri ruled out any form of decency inside me.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji made by Yana Toboso. I'm not her.**

***unedited and typed on my phone.***

* * *

"Feeling like Miley, bitch. Now, should I twerk?"

A blonde teenager of about 16 years of age sat comfortably inside his cousin/classmate's silver Porsche, high cut rubber shoes in shocking pink made its way to the car compartment as he raised his legs and blew a foggy breath towards the open window. His cousin, a blue-haired beauty with hypnotizing deep blue eyes scooted close to take his place on the driver seat. Smoothing the wrinkled fur coat and crumpled spandex pants, his hand bumped against the other unintentionally, making him glare daggers at the light azure orbs twinkling mischievously like a hot blooded incubus.

"Alois, hands off my thighs."

"But Ciel~ don't you wanna see me twerk?"

"No! And what the fuck are you wearing? Are those female denim shorts?!"

_You just noticed that?_ "Says the guy that stole Aunt Rachel's yoga pants."

_Smartass_. "At least I'm actually wearing something."

Alois flipped his hair playfully and glanced at him from head to toe. "So they are Auntie's. I'm telling."

"You do that, I'll tell mom you dragged me here to take drugs. Do it."

It was fucking 3 am, both drunk and groggy after a crazy party at Lizzie's place. What supposed to be an intimate get-together turned into a full blown high school cliche when Aleister called a 'few friends' (10, 20- no. Maybe about 73 jerks) to liven up the atmosphere. Ciel, being a secret party animal; and Alois, being a hardcore junkie, they loved every moment of it. Until the girls started stripping, and the two proud flamboyant homosexuals deemed it fit to leave before being scarred for life.

Starting the engine of the illegally driven wheels(lent by Ciel's unsuspecting father), the pair whizzed their way through the streets of Tokyo. Blaring Starstrukk by Katy Perry, neither noticed in their groggy consciousnesses that they're way past the speed limit, almost crashing against other vehicles, and running over a street rat, all while Alois smoked weed and Ciel swigging a bottle of vodka.

**_Screech!_**

The driver managed to hit the brakes just in time as a police car waltzed in front of them. Kush fell on the flawless car floor, and the liquor spilled all over his fur coat as litany of curses made its way out of the taller teen's mouth.

Smirked. "Damn. I'm a great driver."

"Great enough to kill me, bitch." Alois frowned with disdain, before looking up to see two officers making their way towards the vehicle. "Great. Drunk driving, no license and shit. Get ready for jail, Ciel baby. Our butts will be hauled, or so it seems. Busted."

Two tall and lean bodies made their way to the car door, both wearing deep blue shades of police uniforms that meld perfectly around them. Rolling the window down, Ciel moved and peeked at the opening, intending to use charm to get away from his 'crime'. Alois pulled a tube of lipstick from a fluffy handbag, ready to be a back up.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Naughty boys driving obviously without license, almost crashing with the police vehicle~" a smooth velvet voice taunted menacingly before a black haired male with a handsome face smirked and whipped out a baton, all while scanning Ciel's beautiful face with criticizing pair of ruby orbs.

"I can smell marijuan. You two, out of the car. Now." another ravenette with rectangular specs demanded with narrowing yellow pupils. He whipped out a badge and banged at the other side of the car, with Alois begrudgingly opening his side to shut him up.

"Officer Sebastian Michaelis and Officer Claude Faustus, ready to haul your sorry ass behind bars. You have a right to remain silent, a right to get a lawyer, a right to-"

A finger interrupted the declaration of Miranda rights as the one called Sebastian hushed his comrade.

"Easy, C. Let's hear out the kids for a while. Hmmm?"

Adjusting his glasses, the other glared at the two drunk, under-dressed teenagers with disdain. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The blonde one exchanged knowing looks before stepping slowly towards Claude, painted nails snaking around the collar. Inhaling sharply, the snotty policeman took in the strong mixture of tropical fruits and wood that was the younger one's perfume, before sneezing quite adorably at the abomination.

"Sorry? Please~? It was peer pressure. We don't really drink and smoke and stuff. Tonight was a BIG MISTAKE." icy blue flames blinked innocently at him. "We're willing to talk about it, Sir Faucet-"

"it's Faustus, biatch." Ciel irritatingly intervened.

"Mmm Sorry." Alois slurred like Ke$ha, leaning heavily at the distraught officer, who was looking confused and pissed off. "Now, whadaya say? Let us off-"

"And we'll get you off." Ciel returned to his target, Officer Michaelis, with seductive lashes coyly waving at the amused male. "You can punish us here, just don't lock us up. Surely that's not a HARD request to fulfill?"

"You do realize that most people offer money," Sebastian grinned, sitting comfortably at the hood of the car while laughing inwardly at the situation. "You're offering sex? Are you guys whores or something?"

"Nope!" Ciel repressed the urge to smack the 'respectable' man across the face. "We just find men in uniform ultra-" licks lips. "Sexy."

"But if you want money, we have those too," His cousin whipped out thousands of yens from his back pocket and flashed it in front of Claude's face. "Now, are we good?"

"Get in the police vehicle." Claude surprised him with a handcuff and proceeded to restrain Alois's wrist. Sebastian followed the suit and locked Ciel up with cold metal restraints.

_Oh shit_. Ciel did a mental calculation of what his parents will do to them. The doom was inevitable as both officers lead them to the surprisingly new police vehicle. Alois was pushed to the backseat with Claude, while Ciel went to the front with Sebastian.

You can only imagine how surprised both boys were when:

* * *

Sebastian smashed his soft mouth against the bluenette, his tongue pushing its way in the gaping hole and tasting vodka, along with Phantomhive's exclusive flavor of sweetness and bitterness. Moaning at the kiss, Ciel wrapped his arm around the policeman's neck, savoring coffee and cookies from the warmth.

* * *

Claude gripped the small waist and placed his partner on his lap, before attacking the creamy neck with alternating smooches and bites. Alois recovered faster than his classmate, he spread his legs widely and gripped at the back rest of the car seats, balancing himself as he enjoyed Claude's ministrations with light gasps.

* * *

Taking off Sebastian's hat, Ciel placed it on his head and winked at the slightly panting man. The officer stopped for a sec, admiring the view. Opening his playmate's coat expertly, revealing a thin shirt which was ripped. Taut stomach was caressed as a long tongue played at the pierced ear, eliciting more yelps from the hat wearing teen.

* * *

Alois run fingers through the wavy ebony locks, grinding lustfully at the bulging manhood still covered with annoying pants. His mate bit his lips at the gesture, before fingering at the raised nipples and pinching on it. His blonde squealed, and throwing all reasons out, he stripped his 'suspect' naked. Shirts flew across the car, as both pairs greedily unwrapped the teenagers with no hesitation.

"Cuff him, and drive to a darker alley, Michaelis. We can't afford to get caught here." Pulling away and grabbing car keys from Ciel's coat, Claude left the naked Alois cuffed at a convenient place to drive the Porsche away from the still empty road.

"Hey! That fucker!" the older teen complained, hating how he was left hot and horny while Ciel was being jacked off by the other policeman. Driving with one hand, Sebastian maneuvered through the streets of Tokyo, while checking out the other car through the rearview mirror. Snickering, he watched Alois rub his weeping 'ochinchin*' at the car seat.

Claude got himself a wild one.

Parking at an abandoned parking lot, Sebastian welcomed Ciel's assault. His playmate unzipped his uniform, pulled out his engorged member, and wrapped his pretty little mouth around it. Sensations made the man moan loudly at the contact, hands unconsciously gripping at the soft hair to encourage him.

* * *

Claude opened the car door, and uncuffed Alois, only to be greeted with a harsh tackle. He felt those sinful fingers swiftly unbuckling his belt, pants pulled down, and thighs was straddled. All by this delicious creature dry humping him with clouded desire.

"Mr. Officer, I don't need prep! Just fuck me right now~"

Complying with the request, Claude pushed his thick, veined cock inside the pinkish, tight hole. Rolling his topaz orbs at the unbearable heat, he suckled lightly at the bared nipples while Alois bounced playfully at the erected phallus. It was thick enough to find all his pleasure points in one push, and without holding back, he moaned like a bitch in heat as he fucked himself with Faustus's dick. His own weeping shaft rubbed repeatedly at the toned stomach, threatening to burst at any moment.

"N-no... Claude!"

The cock inside him started moving on its own, with its owner grinding upward with hazy eyes.

Their rhythm was fast, light... wispy as the cherry blossoms during spring. Nonetheless, it was quick to send them on the edge.

Who wouldn't. Even without either of them moving, their bodies meld perfectly with each other, so much that the huge cock inside him was made to hit his secret spot. Sweaty bodies clung to one another as the younger male took the lead, swaying his hips and rubbing his dick in time while they screw each other swiftly and lightly.

"It's so big." Alois whined, in time as Ciel yelped at the front seat. Claude licked his nipple even more, then flicked at his cute member.

"Is it? Or aren't you just too stuffy?"

"Don't say that~" He moaned, seeing stars at a particular thrust. "You're big, Mr. officer. That weapon should be illegal~"

"You're illegal." Claude mumbled, before inserting a finger inside the already filled hole. "Look, you're loosening up."

Wrong move. Alois screamed loud and squirted like an orange. Some cum landed conveniently at the edge of his mouth, and tongue flickered to taste the essence.

Sweet, salty... his breath hitched at the sudden tightening of the hole.

**Oh shit...**

**Fuck...**

**God!**

He came as well, his thick cum burst inside the naughty ass without restrain. Hands massaged pale globes as he rode his orgasm, smirking lightly as he saw Sebastian's face contort from the corners of his eyes.

Yep. It's done.

* * *

"Sebastian! Mmmpphhff! Faster~" Ciel raised his ass higher as Sebastian pounded into him ruthlessly. His legs was spread wide like a slut's, back flat on the car cushion, and dick glistening with precum while his prostrate was attacked by the blunt edge of Sebastian's gigantic cock. A teasing finger traced patterns at the sensitive pair of balls, all while Michaelis observed him with calm eyes.

"Beg me... Beg me more."

"Please! Policeman sir! Punish me, harder!" his own yelps rivaled his cousin's from behind. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sebastian was too long, too hard, too thick...

"More!" hoarse voice demanded, as Ciel was propped up to Sebastian's lap. The older man's hips moved upward repeatedly, in an unconscious rhythm, while his lips mingled with his partner lasciviously.

Ciel was too tight, too hot, too wet...

"Damn. I'm cumming, sugar. You're too good..." Sebastian scrunched his brows in sweet agony, hating and loving how Ciel can be so innocent and slutty at the same time.

"In me, Sebastian. Please!" Sapphires begged him with innocent tears. Like a virginal angel being raped by a beast. The inner sadist in the officer complied and with a growl, his mouth descended to the flawless neck.

Fangs buried into the soft flesh, delighting the masochist that was Ciel. He creamed hard, splashing his cum at the naked male's abdomen. A viscous fluid flooded his insides, and he reveled at the sight of the composed officer now throwing his head back in bliss.

"Fuck, you're fantastic..." That sexy voice mumbled, before Ciel passed out.

Again? Sebastian sighed at his partner going limp in his arms. The first time it happened, he panicked and called the ambulance. His partner was diagnosed as 'fucked to oblivion' by the good doctor (Aleister Druitt). Annoyed, he lay his partner at the seat beside him.

_Maybe I'm just a demon in bed. Or a one hell of a fucker._

"Guess we can take them home. Mine passed out as well."

Looking at the now fully dressed Faustus, he leered knowingly at the man.

"That would be a walk of shame to see."

"Precisely."

"Whose idea was it to patrol even after our shift?"

"You." Claude smiled, handing Sebastian's pants to the owner.

"Told you we'd get lucky." Opening car windows to remove the 'sex in the air', Claude lovingly wrapped both boys with an extra blanket, carrying Ciel to lie beside Alois at the back seat. Hopping to the front, he whipped out his phone to order some takeout, hungry from the action earlier.

"Your place, right?"

And thus, the drive of shame began.

* * *

**BE A SWEETHEART AND REVIEW! THE OWNER OF THIS ONE SHOT WAITED FOR MONTHS, AND SHE'LL LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

***ochinchin- Japanese word for penis**

***Flames are extinguished by moi.**

***I know it lacks something. I was hungry when I wrote this, and drunk. And on a block.**


End file.
